Sempre foi você
by MalukaChan
Summary: [TeddyxJamesSirius ] O que pode acontecer quando uma deusa entediada resolve se meter na sua vida?


Fic criada para o I Challenge Ted/James S. do fórum Ledo Engano.

* * *

**Sempre foi você**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que procurava um novo casal para observar. Afrodite era uma deusa linda e inteligente, mas ficava entediada muito fácil e precisava estar constantemente em busca de entretenimento.

E qual a forma de passatempo melhor do que se meter na vida amorosa dos outros?

Participara ativamente em muitos casos de amor, todos lindos e maravilhosos, mas já fizera sua parte em amores trágicos. Ainda se lembrava de Romeu e Julieta. Achava incrível a loucura do amor impossível.

Mas hoje em dia estava em outras áreas de atividade, estava cansada de ver amantes morrendo. Agora estava mais interessada na união de um casal que causasse polêmica. E foi pensando nisso que Afrodite foi parar na casa de um antigo casal que participou ativamente da história de amor.

Sem ser notada entrou na casa de Harry Potter e observou.

Harry era um pai amoroso que mesmo após separar-se de Ginny continuava muito presente na vida dos filhos. Na verdade por causa da opção de carreira da ex-esposa, apanhadora de quadribol, passava muito tempo com as crianças, esse ano o natal seria com ele já que a ruiva estaria viajando com o time.

O grifinório olhou para o marido que estava sentado no sofá lendo uma história para Lily, Albus e Scorpius. Draco havia se mostrado uma pessoa incrível e um pai maravilhoso. Até hoje achava a história de amor dos dois uma confusão, como se alguém estivesse brincando com a situação o tempo todo, mas isso não importava mais.

Era muito feliz e mesmo com as briguinhas, sentia que havia encontrado o amor da sua vida. Coisa que não falaria em voz alta, já que Draco gostava de importunar por causa desse "jeito patético" que tinha. Mesmo sabendo que o loiro era um "patético" também.

Viu uma coruja se aproximar e sorriu. Finalmente a resposta.

"_Harry,_

_Falei com Teddy sobre irmos para sua casa. Ele disse que pode ir, mas dia 25 tem que ir para a casa da Victoire, pois prometeu estar com ela. Volta no dia seguinte e ficamos até o ano novo como combinado._

_Nos vemos amanhã._

_Com amor,_

_Andrômeda"_

Sorriu ao ler o recado. Teddy estava namorando a filha de Gui há muito tempo, e os dois estavam cada vez mais grudados. Sentia muito orgulho do afilhado, havia se tornado um rapaz muito especial.

- Draco?

O loiro levantou a cabeça da história que lia e ergueu a sobrancelha em forma de interrogação.

- Andrômeda confirmou que estará aqui amanhã.

- Que bom. James estava perguntando se Teddy estaria aqui.

Voltou a atenção para as crianças que, mesmo sendo adolescentes, ainda aceitavam esses pequenos mimos que Draco fazia enquanto Harry procurava o filho mais velho.

Foi até o quarto do garoto encostando-se à porta.

- Hey, Teddy vai estar aqui amanhã.

- Sério?

O jovem olhou para o pai esperançoso.

- Sim.

Abriu um sorriso enorme para o pai e voltou à lição. Queria deixar tudo pronto para aproveitar as festas. Nem viu quando o pai se despediu deixando-o sozinho.

Afrodite aproximou-se e sorriu. Ali tinha algo muito interessante. Conhecia aquele brilho nos olhos de longe. Lembrava-se de ter lido por sobre o ombro de Harry, que o tal Teddy visitaria uma garota. Provavelmente uma namorada.

Isso estava ficando interessante.

No dia seguinte quando Andrômeda chegou com sua família, as crianças foram brincar deixando os adultos na sala.

James aproximou-se de Teddy e sorriu.

- Ei Teddy, tudo bem?

- E aí James, como estão as coisas em Hogwarts?

- Tudo bem. Logo vou pro último ano.

- Nossa, verdade! Já esta com 16 né. E as garotas? Muitas namoradas?

Não passou despercebido para Afrodite a tentativa do mais velho em manter uma conversa normal. Tinha mais história ali do que havia pensado. Tocou de leve no ombro de James diminuindo por um momento sua inibição.

- Você sabe que eu amo você Teddy, não existe "garotas".

Teddy arregalou os olhos e seus cabelos mudando para um vermelho vivo rapidamente, o que divertiu a deusa, James colocou a mão na boca, não pretendia falar aquilo.

- Amanhã vou pra casa da Victoire passar o natal com ela.

Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante quando viu o olhar machucado do garoto e ficou apenas parado enquanto James se afastava.

- Jamie...

O sorriso no rosto da deusa enquanto observava tudo era enorme. Viu enquanto o cabelo de Teddy ficava em um marrom desbotado e se parabenizava por ter encontrado uma boa diversão.

Encontrou o mais jovem sentado no jardim e viu as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos. Não tinha como duvidar, ele estava apaixonado. E se divertiu lembrando das artes que criara com relação a Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

Não que a deusa fosse má, mas Afrodite acreditava que um grande amor precisava ser provado, e ali estava um casal que estava precisando de um toque feminino.

Quando Teddy foi para a casa da namorada Afrodite resolveu segui-lo. Precisava ver o quão real era esse amor também.

* * *

Victoire era uma garota muito bonita, um corpo delgado, loira e olho azul penetrante. Era uma beldade e sabia disso. Olhava no relógio a todo instante esperando seu namorado.

Quando Teddy apareceu jogou-se nos braços do garoto lhe dando um beijo longo.

- Estava com saudades. – falou baixo olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu também.

Do canto da sala Afrodite analisava a garota. Se não soubesse quem eram os pais da menina teria a duvida se não era uma filha sua. A beleza saia com um brilho que a envolvia, conhecia esse tipo de magia, mas não entendia como aquela humana poderia ter algo assim.

Então Fleur entrou na sala e a deusa sentiu o poder mais forte, entendeu no momento em que depositou os olhos na loira linda e delicada que entrava na sala. Conhecia a história das veelas, só não sabia que teria contato com uma cria de uma dessas criaturas.

Riu baixo imaginando quanto do amor do jovem bruxo era real e quanto era fruto da beleza estonteante dessa garota peculiar.

Não prestou atenção na conversa, era apenas um monte de cumprimentos e obrigações sociais. Estava curiosa sobre os sentimentos dos dois e não via a hora de colocar um pouco de pimenta no relacionamento.

Teddy contava que estava na casa do padrinho até o começo do ano e comentou que James estava quase se formando.

Nesse momento Afrodite notou a aura em volta da loira tremular em um tom muito escuro de vermelho e sorriu deliciada. Sua deixa era aquela, aproximou-se tocando na garota como fizera com James.

- Aquele menino é muito sem graça Teddy, não sei como consegue aguentar.

- Ele é meu amigo Victoire e filho do meu padrinho, por favor, não fale mal dele.

A deusa aumentou o toque na garota. Um vento bateu na sala elevando os cabelos loiros lhe dando uma aparência perigosa.

- Ele é uma criança ridícula, porque você sempre o defende? Acha que não vejo a forma que ele te olha?

- Victoire, chega! Vamos mudar de assunto.

- Não! Quero que você se afaste dele Teddy, você é meu namorado e não quero uma criança boba com ideias erradas sobre o MEU namorado.

Estava tudo muito divertido para a deusa, a raiva e ciúmes da menina foram triplicados. Nunca falaria uma coisa dessas em seu estado normal e Teddy estava cada vez mais irritado.

- Pare de falar mal do James, eu não vou aceitar. Chega!

- Se você o prefere então porque não fica com aquela criança de uma vez? Você sempre o defende, fala dele com carinho, eu já notei Lupin.

A inveja pelo carinho que o metamorfomago tinha pelo filho de Harry era palpável na voz da loira. Victoire sentia seu poder fora de controle como não sentia desde criança. Seus sentimentos estavam todos errados, não entendia o que falava nem o que estava acontecendo, mas não conseguia parar.

Enquanto isso Afrodite ria observando o garoto levantar e olhar para a namorada como se não a reconhecesse mais.

- Chega Victoire. Não vou permitir que fale mal de James, ele não fez nada. Qual o seu problema? O que aconteceu? Acho melhor eu ir embora. Tchau.

A garota apenas viu o namorado sair de sua casa sem falar nada, sem entender seus próprios sentimentos e irritada.

James Sirius Potter era o culpado de tudo, faria ele se arrepender.

* * *

Teddy voltou mais cedo do que o esperado e Harry notou o semblante carregado do afilhado. Lançou um olhar para Draco que indicou com a cabeça que fosse falar com o garoto.

Aproximou-se e notou que ele estava com os cabelos escuros e despenteados, demonstrando o conflito emocional que estava passando.

- Esta tudo bem?

Olhou para o padrinho e deixou a magoa que sentia sair.

- Não sei se vai dar certo mais.

- O que?

- Meu namoro com Victoire. – falou baixo sem olhar para Harry.

- Tem certeza? Pode ser apenas uma briga. Essas coisas acontecem e vocês podem se acertar.

- Aí que esta... Não sei se quero. Já faz algum tempo que não sinto o mesmo por ela.

Harry passou o braço pelos ombros do afilhado lhe puxando para perto.

- Se não esta feliz e não a ama mais, é justo para ambos que seja sincero. Para ninguém sair machucado.

- Eu não sei mais o que sinto. Só que hoje foi a gota d'agua. As coisas que ela disse...

- Shhh, esquece. Porque não vai tomar um banho quente e relaxar um pouco. Depois vamos fazer algo para que se distraia e possa pensar melhor.

Confirmou com a cabeça e foi para o quarto em que ficava sempre que ia para a casa do padrinho. Andrômeda não estava por perto, o que era melhor, não queria falar com a avó agora.

Sentia-se confuso com os sentimentos que tinha em seu peito. Claro que gostava da namorada, mas quando ela falara mal de James uma raiva e uma vontade de proteger e defender gritaram dentro dele.

Desde que James Sirius se declarara no ano anterior estava confuso. Nunca se deixou pensar nele dessa forma, desde então era tudo uma bagunça. Trocava cartas com ele direto, sempre tinha uma coruja chegando com uma e toda às vezes sentia uma felicidade que não podia explicar.

Entrara no quarto perdido em pensamentos e ainda pensando no que fazer. Tomou um banho demorado. A agua escorrendo por seu corpo tirava a tensão de seus músculos. Precisava tomar uma decisão, mas não tinha certeza de qual era a melhor para sua situação.

Saiu do banho ainda distraído e após colocar uma calça voltou para o quarto com a tolha no pescoço. Parou próximo a cama quando viu alguém no quarto com ele.

- Jamie?

- Oi...

Não estava pronto para falar com o garoto agora. Precisava pensar ainda, decidir o que fazer.

- Olha James eu...

- Não precisa falar. Só queria pedir desculpas por ontem. Não sei por que falei aquilo.

Afrodite estava no canto do quarto observando. Teddy parecia nervoso enquanto James olhava para os pés sem tomar uma atitude. Ficou esperando alguns minutos e o silêncio entre os dois aumentava.

Aproximou-se do mais novo e sussurrou em seu ouvido "aproxime-se...".

James levantou os olhos para Teddy. Os cabelos do jovem estavam em um tom azul esverdeado, a cor que usava normalmente, o que dizia estar à vontade com ele. Sorriu se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Está tudo bem Jamie, não tem problema. – falou Teddy passando a mão nos cabelos úmidos.

James não respondeu, apenas se aproximou mais. Podia sentir o cheiro do sabonete que Teddy usara, seus sentidos estavam focados no garoto à sua frente.

Cansada da enrolação Afrodite tocou o garoto tirando toda sua inibição e em um curto passo James ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou Teddy.

Satisfeita Afrodite se afastou e sentou em uma cadeira próxima da janela. Finalmente alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Teddy estava congelado, por um lado não achava certo, James ainda era um garoto, era mais velho, deveria tomar controle, se afastar e manda-lo pro quarto. Por outro lado queria envolver seus braços ao redor do jovem e não mais soltá-lo.

Seu coração batia descompassado, não conseguia pensar direito.

Então James se afastou com o rosto vermelho, sem dizer uma palavra saiu do quarto deixando Teddy para lidar com o que acontecera sozinho.

* * *

Depois das festividades Teddy voltou para a casa da avó, ainda cheio de duvidas e tomou uma decisão.

Mandou uma carta para Carlinhos e quando recebeu a resposta positiva arrumou suas coisas. Conversou com Andrômeda explicando que precisa de um tempo para pensar em tudo.

Entrou em contato com Harry falando o mesmo, que só queria tirar um tempo para si.

Sabia que James tentaria entrar em contato assim como Victoire, mas não estava pronto para dar uma resposta para nenhum dos dois ainda. E sem deixar nenhuma explicação para eles, Teddy foi embora.

* * *

O ano passou devagar, James sentia-se triste e sozinho. Passara sem problemas para o último ano em Hogwarts e agora chegava ao fim deste também.

Não sabia o que faria quando saísse da escola, mas já era um adulto aos olhos da comunidade bruxa e não queria ficar nas costas do pai. Achava a vida de auror emocionante, talvez tentasse entrar para a academia.

Olhou pela janela e suspirou. Mandara várias cartas para Teddy, nunca recebera uma resposta. Naquele natal encontrara Victoire que lhe falou que o namorado estava bem e que eles tinham planos de se casar quando ele voltasse.

Não sabia que era mentira, nem que a loira fizera aquilo por ciúmes e inveja. Se soubesse talvez seu coração não tivesse quebrado, talvez não tivesse passado tanto tempo chorando pela perda de algo que nunca fora seu.

E Afrodite acompanhava o definhar do amor de Victoire de perto, se transformando em algo triste e sem vida, pura raiva por se sentir trocada. Já vira muitas vezes amor acabar, morrer aos poucos e não sobrar nada. E estava acostumada. Não era uma surpresa que esse amor estivesse fadado a não dar certo. Afinal não passara de uma união de belezas e não amor de verdade.

A garota precisava de alguém diferente. Precisava de um homem mais velho, experiente, um homem que a aceitasse mesmo com esse seu lado feio. Esse lado que Teddy não conhecia e que não aceitaria.

* * *

Quando se formou James festejou com a família. Sentiria falta da escola e de passar tanto tempo com os irmãos, mas entrar para a academia de aurores seria bom para ele. Talvez encontrasse paz.

Uma semana depois, quando estava sozinho em casa recebeu uma visita. Não a esperava e estava confuso. Por que agora?

Ficou olhando em silêncio para Teddy que estava parado na sala olhando-o.

- Oi James.

Não respondeu, apenas aguardou. Notou que Teddy parecia diferente. Esse tempo longe o modificara. Seu cabelo estava maior, seu corpo parecia mais definido, estava muito bonito. Mas tinha algo mais.

- Antes de vir aqui passei para falar com a Victoire.

James ficou tenso.

- Acho que devo lhe dar os parabéns.

Teddy o olhou confuso.

- Pelo quê?

- Pelo noivado.

- James, do que você esta falando? Eu não estou noivo de ninguém.

- Mas Victoire disse que...

- Não sei o que ela disse, mas não importa. Passei lá para falar isso pra ela, que ela estava livre para encontrar alguém que a fizesse feliz. Que eu não tinha mais como fazer isso.

O metamorfomago aproximou-se do jovem e sorriu.

- Parabéns pela formatura.

- Obrigado.

Não sabia como reagir.

Claro que não podia ver Afrodite tocando-o levemente para lhe dar mais coragem, Teddy já havia tomado uma decisão, só precisava de uma ajudinha da deusa do amor para falar.

- Por que você esta aqui Teddy?

- Por que eu já não tenho mais desculpas para estar longe.

- Do que está falando?

- Eu inventei todas as desculpas que eu podia para não responder suas cartas. Para não dizer que sentia saudade. Para não dizer que tudo o que eu queria era estar aqui com você.

Afrodite sorria, ver o amor nascer era sempre lindo.

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times  
(Por que vi o amor morrer vezes demais)  
When it deserved to be alive (when it deserved to be alive)  
(Quando ele merecia estar vivo)_

- Como eu podia te dizer que te amava, quando nem eu mesmo sabia disso? Como eu podia te pedir pra esperar quando eu não entendia que era o que eu queria? Como eu ia pedir desculpas pelas vezes em que eu te fiz chorar?

_And I've seen you cry way too many times  
(E eu te vi chorar vezes demais)  
When you deserved to be alive, alive  
(Quando você merecia estar vivo)_

Lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de James. Era um sonho, e se fosse não queria acordar. Sentia-se vivo como não acontecia desde que Teddy foi embora.

Antes que tomasse qualquer atitude Teddy se aproximou o enlaçando pela cintura.

- Eu quis fazer isso todos os dias desde aquele natal...

Sussurrou baixo no ouvido de James e beijou-o com ardor. Com saudade. Afastou-se tocando o rosto de James e sorriu.

- Nunca mais vou deixá-lo.

E voltou a beijá-lo.

* * *

Não iam falar nada ainda sobre seu relacionamento, então ficaram longe um do outro naquela noite quando toda família estava reunida para jantar.

Afrodite sentiu que seu trabalho estava feito e já ia embora para procurar um novo entretenimento quando lançou um olhar para os meninos mais novos.

Viu a forma que Albus olhava para Scorpius e era retribuído e abriu um grande sorriso.

Essa família era um poço de diversão.


End file.
